


What happens in the Quidditch locker room....

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Locker Room, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Hermione Granger sneaks into the Quidditch locker room after a run and is caught by her best friend Harry Potter.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 261





	What happens in the Quidditch locker room....

**Author's Note:**

> ALL characters are over the age of consent for all my smut stories. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

The water streamed around her as Hermione Granger stood in the Quidditch locker room shower. She completed her daily run and felt horrid. She quietly stole away into the showers and after casting some privacy and notification spells, she immersed herself under that large overhead shower faucet. 

Her fingers were twisted in her hair as shampoo slid slowly down the sides of her face as she scrubbed the scalp with her long fingernails. Ducking her head under the water, she shivered under the steaming heat as the shampoo slithered out of the tresses. As she stood there under the heat, she heard a noise. It sounded like the slamming of a door and a strangled human noise. 

“Whoever is there, I will get out soon!” she called out through the steam. 

Hermione paused, reaching for her loofah. How did her notification and privacy spells fail? She knew her charm work was on a par with a Mastery level magical. Frowning, she would think it over later when she wasn’t submerged under hot water.

She waited for an answer so when none came, Hermione soaped up her loofah and washed her body. She didn’t know if her intruder was still present and the thought made her both wary and excited. She wondered if they could see her through the thick steam? After rinsing off, she tapped the set of runes to deactivate the shower. The steam dissipated quickly as she reached for a towel. Turning around, she tucked one side under her arm when she heard the strangled noise again.

Looking up, her eyes widen as she yelped. Harry stood there, his eyes wide and dark with something she’d never seen in her best friend of seven years. He was in dark jeans that fit him well and a dark green button-up shirt. They stood there frozen eyeing each other, wondering who was going to make the next move. Her heart thudded in her chest as she waited. She had not even finished toweling herself yet. 

“Drop the towel, Hermione,” Harry whispered, his voice thick. 

“Wh—what? Harry!” she stuttered in shock. 

“Drop it, please?” he asked again, his voice pleading. 

Warmth rushed her and it wasn’t from her shower. Harry wanted to see her naked! She knew her face was beet red by this point. It worried her that if he saw what she looked like, he wouldn’t want her or even think of her that way. Maybe he would be disgusted. A small dark cloud hung over her head for a second. Flicking her eyes back at him, she saw the dark look again. Her heart thudded in her chest as she reached over, her eyes never leaving him, and untucked the towel. Gripping it tightly in her fist, she took a quick breath and dropped the towel. 

His gasp of air cemented her from closing her eyes. She watched as he strode across the wet floor and into her space. She tried to take a step back, but he took a firm hold of her wrist and let his eyes gaze over her body. She gulped as his eyes stopped once to her breast and second to the small thatch of hair between her legs. 

“Hermione, I….” he gasped, his eyes trailing back slowly up her body. Something in his brain shut down seeing Hermione in her naked form. He didn’t expect this when he entered the locker room today. He wanted to reach out and touch her but refrained. His cock thickened until it was pulsing. Looking back into her wide dark brown eyes, he wanted her. He wanted to take her against this wall and make her scream. 

“Hermione, I want to fuck you.”

Her mouth dropped open at his declaration. Did he want to shag her... in the locker room? Lowering her eyes, they bulged seeing the rather large tent in his jeans. Wetness pooled between her thighs, realizing that he was thick and he wanted her. The mousy bookworm that helped him defeat Voldemort. 

He opened his mouth to say something when she placed her finger on his lips silencing him. “Yes,” she whispered. 

In a wave of wandless magic that was unexpected, Harry stood naked before her. Her breath caught in her throat as he finished coming at her, pressing her into the shower wall. His eyes searched her face before pressing his lips to hers. When Hermione took a breath, Harry took the slight invitation and thrust his tongue roughly in her mouth. His hands slid up and down her body as he felt her foot hook around his lower calf. 

Hermione moaned under his onslaught. His mouth was hot on her skin as his lips trailed the column of her throat. He would nip the skin before tracing the spot with his tongue. Each time he did it, it drove her more insane. His cock nestled between her thighs, letting her know where this was going. Her body arched under his feeling his fingers pinch her nipple. She let a soft curse tangling her long fingers in his inky hair. 

Harry was on fire. Every inch of her skin drove in insane. The way her body molded against his thrilled him. He loved the soft little noises that escaped her lips every time he touched or kissed her. Placing his hands on her hips, he gripped them and spun her around, pressing her soft body into the wall. 

Pulling her hair aside, Harry continued his assault of her skin with his mouth. His hand sliding around her waist, fingers slipping lower to the small thatch of hair. Rotating his hips, he pressed his cock further between her legs, forcing them to open for him. Nudging his knee through her slightly parted legs, he pushed them aside. 

Pulling her bum closer to him, he watched as she arched her lower back. He bit his lip, his dark emerald eyes never blinking. Grasping his cock, he pushed through her thighs, and in thrust was sheath inside her. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as the warmth of her pussy hugged his cock inside her. He refused to move, relishing the feeling before slowly pulling out before thrusting back in her again. 

His heart thudded in his chest as he watched his cock slide in and out of her body. He was on autopilot, not yet fully in control of his actions. Only when she moaned, his name did he snapped out of it. Pressing her abdomen closer to the wall, he gripped her hips and buried his face in her back. 

His hips positioned against her as his cock pounded in her pussy. He could hear her cries of ecstasy above him, fueling him to keep pleasing her. Sliding his hands up her body, he clamped down on her wrists, trapping her. Their bodies moved together, Harry taking the lead. Sweat prickled between them, coating them in a fine sheen. They would have to shower afterward. He felt her walls flutter vicious around his cock, her orgasm imminent. 

“Fuck! Harry!” she cried his name out as his bit down lightly on her shoulder. Her body shuddered as her orgasm bled into her veins. Her vision darkened for a second before returning. A second later she heard Harry whisper her name as he came inside her. Panting, she could almost feel his heart beating against her back. 

As her breathing returned to normal, she heard him whisper, “We shouldn’t have done that…” 

They shouldn’t have but did. What was to become of them, she didn’t know? She loved Harry dearly and more than a friend should, but this wasn’t expected. Instead of flowers and a date, he had her pressed against a shower wall inside the locker room, his cock still buried inside her. 

“But we did…” she whispered back, feeling his head nodded into her back. 

Harry was finally returning to the planet as his breathing slowed to normal. His body slumped gently against Hermione’s naked back. They shouldn’t have done this but when he heard her voice earlier, something in him snapped. He wanted to see her, taste her, and fuck her. Sliding his hands down her body, his hands brushing the sides of her breasts, which earned him a twitch, to place them on her hips. 

Easing his cock from her, he shuddered as the sensitive member electrified touching her skin. Stepping away from her, he watched as she peeled herself from the wall and spun around to look at him. Part of him felt like a bastard for doing this to her, but the smug side was proud. 

His eyes found hers dark and wanting. Something in him stirred as he watched her wet her lower lip. The tip of her pink tongue enticing him to taste her lips again. Placing his hand behind her head, he pulled her to him, kissing her lips again. This time she invited him freely, their kiss burning through her veins. 

A hand found a breast, while the other landed her lower back, drawing her further into him. Hoisting her around his hips, his cock pressed between her waiting thighs. He wanted her again, this time he wanted to see her face when she screamed his name. Breaking the kiss, his chest heaved a large breath, he looked her in the eyes, “Say it again…” 

She didn’t need to think this time when her answer was ‘Yes’. Entering her swiftly, Harry gasped, lowering his head to her shoulder. She wasn’t as tight this time, but she still felt like heaven to him. His legs threatened to give out, but he pulled out of her slightly, her eyes narrowing before pushing back in forcefully. 

This time, he would not be slow and gentle. Locking her legs around his waist, Harry placed his hands on her bum. Lifting her hips, he helped her ride his cock. The sound of slapping skin was the only sound in the shower until she moaned. 

“You like that?” he murmured against her lips, rotating his hips, the head of his cock swiping over the patch of nerves. 

“Yes,” she gasped when he did it again. 

Capturing her lips with his, he thrust his cock over the patch of nerves until he felt her legs tremble. Placing a hand on the wall behind him, Harry steadied them. Lowering his head to flick his tongue over her pert nipple, she moaned again, her fingers tightening in his hair. Her walls tightened around his cock, latching onto him. Fuck, he wanted to cum, but not before she did. 

Leaving her breast, his lips ghosted her ear, “Cum for me Hermione.” 

His words snapped her in two as she screamed his name softly, her body jerked as her walls gripped down on him in a vice. Two thrusts later, he groaned muttering curses as he came inside her again. His fingernails gripped the wall trying to find leverage to keep himself from collapsing. Breathing heavily into her shoulder, he felt her trembling underneath him. 

“I don’t want to leave,” he murmured in her hair. 

Sliding her fingers through his wet strands, she took a deep breath. She didn’t want him to leave but now they knew it irrevocably changed something between them. Closing her eyes, she demanded that her studious brain come up with proper response and solve this dilemma immediately. 

“Then don’t leave,” she said before her brain could stop her. 

Harry lifted his head at her words. Her eyes were wide with something akin to fear. She didn’t want him to leave. His heart soared for a second as his eyes traveled to her lips before gaining altitude to her eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, his voice filled with trepidation. 

Hermione nodded her head, her eyes never leaving his. When he leaned in for a kiss, she gave it to him. This one differed from the others, it was sweet and uncertain. When he pulled back, his eyes were a tad glassy. Leaning in again, her last thought was that this was a very good idea.


End file.
